


He didn't expect that.

by A_penguin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_penguin/pseuds/A_penguin
Summary: Ezran notice how Opeli and Corvus get along.
Relationships: Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Corvus (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Opeli (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	He didn't expect that.

**Author's Note:**

> If nobody makes content of this two I will make it myself.

After the reunion of Zym with her mother, Ezran had to go back to Katolis, unsure if he would do a good job but he promised himself that he would do his best to help his people and promoted the now possible peace and alliance with Xadia. Callum will stay there with Rayla to practice his magic, aunt Amaya and Soren are also staying in Lux Aurea in the search for Claudia.

So at first Ezran felt alone, all his family was far away and he didn't know when he would be able to visit them. But was a relief and glad to have the help of Corvus and Opeli, he felt like they were the only ones that had faith in him as a king. Even now they were still at his side while giving him support, advice and interfering when it was necessary. They acted like uncles and aunts usually do.

Sometime after he went back he noticed something was...odd, it wasn't their attitude or anything, but more like the way they interact with each other.

At first, it wasn't anything notorious; the way that Corvus looked at Opeli, how she was more warm with him than with anyone else in the castle (expect maybe Ezran). But when Ezran lays more attention into that he noticed new things, like the times they both arrive together to the meetings or pass their free time together. 

"I can see Corvus having a crush on Opeli." he told Bait one time and his response was kind of unnecessary. "Don't be mean Bait, you know that Opeli has feelings." 

It wasn't kind to say that. Opeli is a person that has her emotions under control, and even if she comes as distant or cold at times but he knows she is really strong, brave and understanding.

Same thing with Corvus, who might seem serious but he is a loyal, supportive and funny person. They could complement one and other.

He didn't know what to think about it at the beginning, he was better reading animals than people so they might be just good friends and he's just looking at that too much, but maybe someday right? 

At least that's what he thought until that day arrived.

He was reading with Bait the letters the other kingdoms send for a pentarchy meeting. 

"Corvus, you also receive a letter from General Amaya this morning," she said and hand him the letter.

"Great, thanks love." Corvus simple replied as he took the letter.

_Love?_

That complete got Ezran out of his mind and just look and them with confusion, they notice that and realize the situation, they look at each other even chuckle a little. Ezran was pretty sure it was the first time he saw Opeli do that.

"My apologies your highness, we forgot that you didn't know about us" she explained. ''Actually, nobody knows it yet.'' She was even flushed!

Whaaaaaaat? 

He could see that Bait was also surprised face.

"We have been dating for two weeks" Corvus adds with a notorious blush and takes her hand discreetly.

Ezran only stayed in confusion and surprise. The next hours they acted as if anything had happened which only let Ezran more confused, it was hard to believe those two were dating for almost a month and he never noticed. But after that Ezran was able to see them act more lovingly when they weren't helping him, like with things holding hands, giving each other kisses.

He is happy for them, they make a really cute couple and he would definitely put them on a boat.

The only thing that bothers him is Bait saying that it was obvious since the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was funny to write, if I get more ideas I might do more about this two.  
> And yes, Ezran ships them.


End file.
